


let’s go to bed

by ge69rge



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just kinda spicy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Songfic, The Cure (Band) References, im bad at writing spicy shit, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	let’s go to bed

_ “but i don’t care if you don’t.” _

  
  


_ can i come over?  _ clay read the message that popped up on his phone. 

_ sure.  _ his fingers flew across  the  keyboard.  _ the usual? _

_ please.  _ was all that george  had  texted before his activity status turned from online, to away. 

clay huffed softly as he hauled himself off his couch, it was already evening. he was ready to go to sleep early, but  he was interrupted. well,  it isn’t like clay minded anyway. he could always say no to their nighttime rendezvous, but he chooses not to. why would he refuse? there’s no valid reason for him to turn down a time to get laid, especially if it’s with george. 

clay clears up the area around his couch by picking up pillows and stray chip bags  before moving  on to his room. how embarrassing would it be if your room was dirty _ while doing  _ the dirty? 

he was able to clean up the majority of his apartment before hearing someone knock on the door. the blond’s quickly movements were quick as he made his way towards the entrance and whipped it open. he was met with a very tired looking george; his skin was paler than usual and his eyebrows were furrowed together. 

“need a distraction?” clay asked, his throat felt like it was closing in on him, so he made a choked noise. 

“yeah, i had a bad day,” george responded, sighing softly  and his shoulders sagging. 

“wanna talk about it?” clay asked meekly, not  exactly  sure how they were supposed to go forward with the routine they shared. 

“no,” george responded bluntly, but then wincing at his tone. “let’s just get to it, yeah?” he offered, his smile apologetic. clay felt his heart break  as  he tried to pretend he didn’t care about being used so blatantly. 

  
  


_ “and i don’t feel if you don’t.” _

  
  


“yeah, sure. okay,” clay stammered before  half-heartedly pushing the brunette to the wall, wasting no time. his strong arms were at the lateral sides of george’s head, caging him in. 

their noses were almost touching, and clay could feel his friend’s breath grazing  against  his mouth. there wasn’t anything clay wanted to do more than to just surge in and finally break the tension, but he couldn’t. he knew  that  if he did, he would never be able to stop. he would never be able to stop trying to pursue that brunette as soon as he knows what his lips taste like. it was almost embarrassing. 

either way, he cut to the chase by dipping his head down to leave small kisses against george’s pale neck, and all he wanted to do was ruin the porcelain skin with hickeys and love bites. the only thing stopping him from that was george. george made a simple rule when they started to hook up- no hickeys. it made sense to clay, honestly, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t upset about it. 

clay’s hands moved from the wall to underneath george’s shirt. he ran his fingers along the rise and fall of his ribs  as he breathed,  causing the boy to squirm  before quickly taking the shirt off . george let out a small noise as he felt teeth grazing the junction between his neck and his shoulder blade. “no marks...” he reminded softly. 

“i know.”

more kisses were planted before george started to get impatient. he started to claw at the hem of clay’s shirt. the blond complied,  tossing  it off. george marveled at the tan, freckled skin and ran his hand over  clay’s  toned abs. 

george looked at him oh so innocently before moving his hand down even farther. clay watched him with hawk eyes, wondering george’s next move  would be.

the two  had a staring match before george surged up  forward to grab clay’s face  forward and pull him into a kiss. 

  
  


_ “i don’t want if you don’t” _

  
  


the kiss was bruising and fast paced as if they couldn’t waste time. clay  was  started grabbing at george’s body posessively. the sweet, sweet noises that were escaping the shorter’s lips were music to clay’s desperate ears. it was  now  his goal to elicit any more of those moans as he could. 

george tried to push off the wall to get closer to clay, but the blond didn’t allow it. he got pushed back against the wall roughly, but he got what he wanted when clay’s chest became flush with his own. 

after what felt like hours, yet was only a few minutes, clay finally leaned back to catch his breath. “why- why did you kiss me? you’ve never done that.”

“sorry,” was all that george said, his pupils blown wide and his coffee brown eyes sparkled with need. 

“what are we?” clay murmured. he placed his hand on george’s flushed cheek and stroked it with his thumb. it was soft and tender, much different than previous times.

“i don’t know.”

“what do you want to be?”

george didn’t respond verbally, but he did find a way to shimmy out of his place between the wall and clay. when he was freed, he bent over and snatched his thin t-shirt from off  of  the floor. 

“i think i should go home,” george sighed as he pulled the fabric over his  flushed chest. “i’ll see you later, clay.”

  
  


_ “i won’t say it if you don’t say it first” _

  
  


“uh, okay. text me when you get home safe? it’s kinda late,” clay offered as he followed george  who was  speed walking towards the exit of  the apartment. he grabbed the knob, opened the door,  and let george out. 

“alright. i’ll see you later, okay?” 

“okay, i love-” clay tried to say, but was abruptly cut off by the door being slammed in his face. “you…” he finished with a huff. 

so clay cleaned his room for nothing.


End file.
